


First Dance.

by jessevaldfond



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond





	First Dance.

 

Sherlock estaba sentado frente a su computadora, tecleaba rápido que hasta las yemas de sus dedos comenzaban a ponerse rojos y comenzaban a doler.  
  
— ¿Qué haces? — John entro de lleno al living llevando consigo una taza de té y un platito con bocadillos. Sherlock no respondió y siguió escribiendo aprisa haciendo ese típico sonido al presionar las teclas. —Bien, hay comida dentro del refrigerador, terminare esto y me iré a practicar con Mary para el primer baile— dijo John al ver que el otro no volteo.  
  
Sherlock abruptamente dejo de escribir y volteo hacia su derecha viendo a John parado junto a su silla con las cosas en sus manos.  
  
— ¿Baile? —   
—Si— respondió el otro tomando asiento.  
—No sabía que debía bailar— Sherlock dejo caer sus brazos a sus costados.  
— Tú no, yo— John dio el primer sorbo a su té viendo a Sherlock del otro lado de la habitación sentado en la silla de madera con la espalda muy recta.  
—¿Estás seguro? — pregunto cerrando la laptop y acomodándose en la silla de una forma que pudiera ver a John.  
—Completamente seguro— el otro aclaro su garganta y tomo el primer bocadillo.  
  
Sherlock parpadeo varias veces. Trataba de recordar si en esas absurdas películas que Mycroft una vez lo obligo a ver con él había ese tipo de “primer baile”, recordó dos o tres escenas y…si en efecto eso del primer baile era casi o más bien obligatorio  
  
Suspiro y se levantó, camino hacia la mesa frente al amplio sofá y la movió dejando espacio. El sonido de las patas de la mesa llamo la atención de John mientras mordía el bocadillo.   
Sherlock camino hasta la ventana, justo al lado de la mesa en donde trabajaba y tomo una bocina. Su IPhone lo saco de su bolsillo del saco y lo coloco donde debía ir, encajo en medio del aparato para después mover con su dedo en la pantalla la selección de música clásica que tenía.  
John solo lo observo con la boca abierta y el bocadillo a medio comer.  
  
Sherlock se dio media vuelta y un segundo después de la bocina comenzó a salir una música suave.  
  
— ¿Qué? —John arrugo su frente al ver el brazo de Sherlock extendido hacia él.  
— Tal vez…amh no lo sé, te pueda enseñar— dijo con tono de pregunta, John solo arrugo más su frente.  
  
John se quedó ahí mismo sentado con una expresión extraña en su rostro sin siquiera mover un solo musculo…así que el más alto tomo la iniciativa.  
  
Tomo la mano desocupada de John y la halo hacia él, el bocadillo en la otra mano se lo quito y se lo zampo en la boca y mientras Sherlock masticaba lo halaba consigo al centro de donde había abierto espacio.  
  
—¿Listo? — Pregunto Sherlock  
—No— eso sonó más a pregunta qué respuesta.  
—Bien, lo primero que debes hacer es relajarte— John aún seguía con su ceño fruncido, la música que salía de la bocina era lenta.  
—¿Qué? Como voy a relajarme si habrá muchas personas viéndome— Sherlock veía hacia el suelo, sus pies estaban en buena posición; una separación considerable.  
—Lo siguiente que debes de hacer es acomodar tus pies, debe de haber una separación entre tus piernas— John volteo hacia debajo de inmediato, sus pies estaban tan juntos, parecía que estuviera formado en el batallón listo para salir en marcha.  
  
John solo hizo lo que Sherlock le indicaba…  
¿Qué podía salir mal?  
—La mano de Mary debería de estar aquí— tomo la diestra de John y la coloco en su hombro izquierdo —Tu mano en la cintura de Mary un poco atrás en su espalda— Sherlock coloco su mano izquierda en la cintura de John.  
—Esto es incómodo—  
—Solo hago lo que se—  
—Y cómo es que lo sabes— John miro fijamente a Sherlock.  
—Solo lo sé— acomodo mejor su mano en la cintura del otro y tomo la otra mano de John. —Esto es bastante intuitivo— fijo su vista en el suelo.  
—No, no lo es. No sé ni lo que estás haciendo—   
  
John bajo sus manos pero Sherlock enseguida las volvió a poner en su lugar.  
  
—Cuando yo de un paso con mi pie derecho hacia atrás tu pie izquierdo da un paso hacia adelante— Sherlock dio un paso hacia atrás con el pie izquierdo y John hizo lo mismo pero hacia el frente, lo que provoco que el pie de John pisara el pie del otro.  
— Pero…ohh, lo siento— carraspeo con su garganta e irguió su espalda viendo hacia abajo. Acomodo sus pies de nuevo y empujo ligeramente a Sherlock hacia atrás.   
  
Sherlock sin decir nada se separó de John y camino hasta la mesa, toco la pantalla para detener la música y agacho la mirada. Suspiro hondo. Casi lo hacía…estaba a nada de haberlo hecho. Movió la cabeza de forma negativa y se dio media vuelta.  
  
Uno, dos y tres pasos lo separaban de John, este aún estaba en el mismo lugar, quieto y con sus ojos muy abiertos al notar que él otro se acercaba e invadía su privacidad.   
La altura de Sherlock lo obligó a encorvar un poco su espalda; levanto sus manos a la altura de la cara de John y la tomo con delicadeza para acercar sus labios y besarlo de la misma forma.  
  
Solo bastaron unos cuantos segundos para que John reaccionara. Su pecho bajaba y subía rápidamente, sus ojos estaban aún abiertos.  
  
—…Sherlock que…?— no termino de formular su pregunta cuando el otro se adelantó y paso a su lado sin antes decir.  
— Sabia elección. Apresúrate o llegaras tarde con Mary—


End file.
